Tournaments
Weekly Time Trial Tournament (WTTT) This regular Tournament consists of four Time Trials with a selection of different cars on four tracks with one track changing every week. The player's results for the other three tracks are carried forward into the next week and can continue to be improved. Then, at the end of the week, the tournament closes and the rewards based on the player's group are attributed. The ultimate goal, of course, is the award for Rank A: 300 . Race all four Stages to rank on the Tournament Leaderboard - win huge R$ and Gold prizes when the Tournament ends! Tracks & Cars (27-03-17 to 03-04-17) for the Weekly Time Trial Competition *Autodromo Nazionale Monza - Road Course **Lamborghini Miura **Lamborghini Countach **Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 **Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 **Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 **Lamborghini Gallardo LP560 GT3 **Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4 **Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 *Suzuka Circuit - Grand Prix Circuit Ends 3rd April 2017 **BMW 1 Series M Coupe **Maserati Granturismo MC Stradale **KTM X-Bow R **McLaren 12C Spider **Ferrari LaFerrari **Porsche 911 RSR (2016) *Melbourne **NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-spec (R34) **NISSAN 370Z (Z34) **Renault Megane R.S. 275 Trophy - R **Ford Falcon FG X **NISSAN Altima **HOLDEN Commodore VF **NISSAN GT-R Premium (R35) **Ford SHELBY GT350R R3 Spec **Lotus 3-Eleven *Silverstone Grand Prix Circuit **Ford Focus RS **Chevrolet CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 **Porsche 911 GT3 Cup **Ferrari F12tdf **Porsche 911 RSR (2016) **Chevrolet Corvette C7.R **Ford GT Le Mans **Ferrari 488 GTE For the best car history, project page see : Top Car Picks Ranks and Awards for the Weekly Time Trial Tournament Race Teams Tournament To play a Race Team Challenge, the player must join or create a team. The team will consist of an acronym, a motto, and a description. Teams can contain up to 20 members. Each challenge is available from the race teams menu, tournaments are only open for a limited period, normally one day, occasionally two, and can only be played while the Race Team Challenge is open. The following is a list of the regular challenges with brief descriptions of them : *Autocross Annihilation : Win Autocross events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams score. *Distance Challenge : Compete for the highest total Distance using in-game specified car and track. *Elimination Domination : Win Elimination events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams score. *Laps Challenge : Complete laps to score for the team, each completed lap gains a point for the team, sometimes it is one track (eg Monza) or a group of tracks available. (eg American/European) *Overtaking Challenge : Compete for the highest total Overtakes using in-game specified car and track. *Top Speed : Compete for the highest combined team top speed. *Unassisted stipulation : This can be added to any Team Challenge, Steering Assists and Braking Assist should be turned off to score points for the team, Traction Control is not classed as an assist by the game. Once the challenge is complete, the team can collect their competition rewards, the higher the team finish, the more rewards are earned. Rewards differ from challenge to challenge, and are shared equally between all team members. Online Multiplayer Tournament This is the information in-game: These are the prizes: Gallery Category:Game Mechanics